Love far away
by Myrthen97
Summary: Mary is going away for a while, how will she say this to Bert. Bert wants to admit his feelings to Mary how will he do this? One-shot


Just a short one shot on how Mary and Bert could have revealed their love for each other :D hope u like it!

I don't own the movie i just love the movie :D

* * *

Mary was sitting at "their spot" on the rooftop how was she going to put this? 'Bert i'm leaving for a year' 'Bert i'm going to france for a year' all those things just sounded stupid. She didn't want to leave but she had to she had been assigned to go to a family in france and she really didn't know how to say it to him. They've been friends for years.

"well 'ello Mary!" Bert said While he sat next to her. Still lost in her thoughts Mary was quite startled "Bert! You startled me!"

"i din't mean to..." Bert said feeling sorry "i know i'm ok"

After a uncomfortable silence the both spoke

"i need to tell you something" They said at the same time "You go first" Mary said "no, lady's go first" Bert said

"please Bert i insist"

"well okay..." Bert said getting quite nervous "Mary..." he said grabbing her hand "I... I... I love you" Bert said now looking away. Mary still blushing at the fact that he actually was holding her hand really didn't saw that coming. ' why does he have to do this now this isn't making it any easier' she thought to herself.

"Bert i... i... i can't..." Mary said getting up and turning away from him

"Mary, if it has t' do with the nanny thing... i can wait... i can see ya on your days off" Bert says now getting up too

Mary started crying and walked away she was furious at Bert why would he do this to her now? and why was he always looking for the bright side of the story when there simply wasn't any?

"Bert why are you doing this? looking for a bright side while there simply isn't any?" Now turning to face him she said " I'm going to France for a year!" She yelled at him trying to walk away but he got hold of her wrist. He pulled her close and kissed her. Mary trying to protest was soon cut up in a whirlwind of emotions. love, hurt, anger. She couldn't describe all the emotions. she only felt his lips on her tangled in a passionate kiss and hot tears still streaming down her face.

ending the kiss he looked into her eyes and saw how fragile she looked, so young and scared just like he met her ten years ago, 13 years old, he was 15 at that time, running away from her family, just as scared and fragile as she looked now.

_a girl came running down the street and bumped into a boy. "oh i'm sorry!" she said with a with red puffy eyes like she had been crying. she looked so scared and fragile._ _"are ya alright miss?" he said "Yes i'm fine" the girl said not wanting to cry in front of a total stranger "are ya sure?"_  
_"yes i'm perfectly fine!" snapped at him "i'm sorry" she said when she saw him obviously being hurt "i'ts okay ya seem cold, ya can come with me and i can make some tea?" He offered politely. Normally she wouldn't go with strangers but he seemed alright. "i would like that" she said_  
_"i'm Bert by the way, and you're name miss?" "Mary, Mary Poppins" she said. At his apartment she told him everything that happened and he became the closest friend she ever had._

Suddenly Mary couldn't hold it anymore she started crying again and fell into his arms. she finally let all these emotions she kept locked inside of her for years out. Bert just held her and Rubbed soothingly over he back.

they stood there for a while when they were pulled out of their thoughts by a crow flying over the rooftop.

Mary finally broke the silence "i... i... really should go now..." She turned to walk away but Bert pulled her back

"i'll wait for ya" He whispered.

And then it happened, the thing he's been waiting for. Mary kissed him back. Just a short lingering kiss. then she turned away and flew off. off to what seemed a whole other planet.

Bert knew it was going to be a long year but he knew every minute was worth the waiting.

* * *

So this was my little one-shot hope u liked it :D


End file.
